You Get Me Closer To God
by myficsstoredhere
Summary: "Don't be such a caveman. This fits into the category of the proper attire you asked me to wear." Or, basically, a collection of Smuckleberry one-shots based off prompts from the kink meme. Title from the NIN song. It seemed fitting.
1. Walk This Way

His skin immediately prickled as he watched the eyes of every other guy in the bar follow the girl who'd just walked in from the door, to the table, until she plopped down in front of him. Puck gave her a grunt of acknowledgement.

He couldn't blame them for looking. She was _hot_. The long sleeved black dress she was wearing was short and tight and clung to her body in all the right places and the deep 'V' in the front showcased a perfect set of tits. So yeah, he couldn't _blame_ them for looking, but he sure as hell didn't have to be _happy_ about it.

"Don't be such a caveman. This fits into the category of the proper attire you asked me to wear." Before he could get a word in edgewise, she'd scooted next to him and grabbed the side of his face to pull him in for a kiss. "Hi."

"I didn't know you'd be wearing _that_," he grumbled, motioning towards the dress (or more accurately, the scrap of fabric) she had on. "Rachel, baby, you're the hottest fucking thing in this place."

"I know. That's why I said I'd meet you here. You'd never let me get out of the house wearing this." She raised her eyebrow, and with a smirk that looked uncannily like one of his own, leaned in for another peck. "However, I don't doubt that you'll still have fun taking it off." She scooted closer to him, closing the small gap of space between them and reached out for the olive in the martini he'd ordered her when he first got there. The toothpick between her teeth in one hand, the other took a hold of his own hand and brought it down to her lap. Instinctually, he cupped her thigh and she scooted his hand further up.

_Fuck_. Instead of coming into contact with lace, or silk, like he was expecting, he got bare skin. Hot, wet, bare skin. No panties. Rachel wasn't wearing _any_ fucking panties. She chuckled in time with his groan. "You are _such_ a fucking tease."

"I thought you'd like that."

"You're lucky I'm not fucking you right now." Rachel had been working Puck up all day – first with her little show before work, then the texts that were cute at first but gradually become sexier and sexier, and now this. But, if she wanted to play, so could he. Her teasing wasn't for naught and he knew his girl well enough to know that if he was hard, she would be aching.

"Did you have fun today, babe?" he asked, smirking. To anybody watching them he was an attentive husband focusing on his wife. To Rachel, that smirk meant nothing but trouble. _Good_ trouble, trouble that would be undoubtedly pleasurable, but trouble nonetheless. She started to stutter out his name when she felt the pad of his middle and pointer finger stroke her clit.

Her aching, _aching_ clit that had been stiff and begging for attention all day. She let out a low moan at the touch. "Noah!" she hissed, grabbing his hand in an attempt to still his fingers. Despite her teasing of him that day, and as good as it felt (and it felt amazing), she was still Rachel Berry, and she was _not_ some wanton little harlot that let men (even if he was her husband) touch her like _that_ in public places. Any other incidents to the contrary were simply figments of Noah's imagination. "_Oh_."

Rachel's cry got muffled by Noah's lips covering hers and swallowing his moan. It was borderline criminal how easily he could get her to give in to him. It also didn't hurt that she was halfway convinced to start with. Her grip loosened on his hand (not that it was really that effective anyways) as he switched his attention from circling her clit to skimming his fingers through her folds. Her hips moved with his hand and she spread her legs slightly to accommodate it being there. The smirk he was sporting on his face was both infuriating and sexy, and her reaction to it only seemed to spur him on further.

She was loving it, no matter what she said. And right now, the only thing she was saying was his name. Her little mewls and groans were _still_ the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Love you," Puck whispered in her ear before tracing along the shell of it with his tongue. "Spread your legs for me, baby." He didn't wait for her to do it for him. He pushed the leg opposite of his apart with his free hand and gave himself complete access to her. His cock was straining against the material of his dress pants, but his main focus was currently his hand between his wife's leg. He circled her entrance with the tip of his finger and chuckled at the way Rachel's hips bucked into his hand. He would've liked to tease her the way she teased him, but ultimately, given where they were, he didn't have that luxury, and he put Rachel out of his misery with sinking two of his fingers inside of her.

She immediately clenched around his fingers – something that Puck loved and couldn't get enough of, especially when it was his dick slipping inside her. He started a slow rhythm knowing that it wasn't gonna take Rachel much to come and when she did, he didn't want a scene. Well, not at _this_ particular time. He curled his fingers, rubbing the rough patch of muscle inside her, feeling her clamp down even tighter on his fingers. "Come, baby. _Now_," he instructed, thumbing her clit. She held his fingers like a vicegrip and a gush of wetness signaled to him that she'd came.

A flurry of activity followed after Rachel caught her breath. Immediately, she looked around the bar, horrified, to see if anyone had caught on to what Noah was doing to her under the table. Once she was satisfied that no one saw anything, she grabbed a few napkins to clean herself. Noah, on the other hand, had a devilish look on his face, one that she knew _very_ well, and was content to suck his fingers clean, drawing a moan from her. There was a definite wet spot on both the table and her dress, which she dabbed at with the napkins in a lousy attempt to get them to go away. Noah was just so…_Noah_ about it and didn't seem to care at all. An attitude that seemed to rub off on her for the night. "Five minutes. Meet me in the ladies room."


	2. You Shook Me All Night Long

"That. Was. So. Unfair." Each word was punctuated by a kiss and it took her a minute to get the words out, but Puck honestly didn't care. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He sent out a silent thanks to whoever designed the bar and decided to make the bathroom completely huge and completely private.

"Don't care. You've been teasing me all day." He stopped any further comments on that subject by kneading his fingers through her hair and shoving his tongue in her mouth. Fuck that noise. He wasn't in there for conversation. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and flipped the skirt of her dress up to her waist. Rachel made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants and he let out a groan of relief when his cock sprung free from its confines.

They both knew they were gonna be having a quick, dirty, stereotypical, bathroom fuck and neither of them were making moves to stop it. He spread her open with his thumb and palmed his cock in his hand. He could still taste her on his tongue, and since he couldn't go down on her like he wanted to, that'd have to do for now.

He gave her the once over, eyes stopping between her legs. Her pussy was unbelievably wet and her juices were smeared all over her slit and the insides of her thighs. He smirked to himself with the knowledge that it was because of _him_.

He took a hold of her legs and drug her to the edge of the counter so that she was perched on her ass and placed her legs around his waist. His cock was poised at her entrance, and he pressed a feather light kiss against her collarbone, not at all relaying the urgency he felt. "Ready?" he mumbled into her skin.

"Please," Rachel sobbed, "Noah, _please_."

Well, that was the greenest light he'd ever gotten.

He slipped inside of her easily and groaned once he was in to the hilt. He couldn't think of anything better than being buried balls deep inside of his wife. Where he was doing it was questionable, but the act wasn't. "_Baby_," he groaned. "We gotta be quick. A muffled 'mmm' was all he got in reply.

She felt _so_ damn good. Given all her teasing and what had happened at the table he wasn't gonna last long – long enough to get his wife off, though.

He kissed his way from her collarbone down to where the 'V' of her dress stopped on her chest. He moved the dress aside and palmed one of Rachel's breasts, rubbing over her nipple. He bit down on the side of her neck as a victory of sorts to finding her nipples already puckered and hard for him. He pinched one, then the other between his fingertips.

Rachel had her hand in her mouth and was biting down so hard he worried she'd draw blood, and her back was so far arched he considered her actually breaking it. He pushed inside her harder and brought his mouth down to her chest to take a nipple into his mouth. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass as he pounded into her echoed throughout the room.

A lady outside the bathroom banged on the door and yelled at them. The other patrons of the bar were having a good time and if they were listening, they'd be able to hear them laughing and the music playing and the other signs of life outside of the room. But they weren't. Right now, Puck's entire world was wrapped up inside of his wife's pussy and the incredible orgasm he was gonna give to both of them.

The tightening of his stomach and balls told him that his wasn't far off. Rachel was barely staving off hers. Running his fingers along the bumps and curves of her collarbone, he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her mouth up to his. His teeth caught her bottom lip and he rested his forehead against hers. When their eyes finally met, that was it. Something inside him snapped and he felt his orgasm rip through him like a fire tearing its way under his skin to where he was connected with Rachel. It was so _good_ that he almost couldn't believe it – the way she was clenching around him and peppering little kisses on his cheeks, the way his heart hammered in his chest and from Rachel's heaving one, in hers, too.

"Noah?"

"Hm?"

"We have to go. I think the people waiting are mad at us." She giggled and it sounded like music to his ears. He reached for some paper towels and, however grudgingly, pulled out and wiped as much of _him_ off of Rachel as he could before she started squirming around on the counter. "It's _cold_," she whined.

"Wanna warm it up?"

The slap she gave him to his shoulder answered that for him. "I think we've done enough damage to it for today, don't you think? There'd better not be cameras in here, Noah. I can't have my reputation soiled over a-a…_quickie_."

He snorted in response. "Please, that's _nothing_ compared to what I've got of you at home."

"Noah!"

"Hey-" a knock (or bang, really) interrupted their moment. "C'mon. I'll buy you a drink." After they were both tucked back in and presentable they left the bathroom and Puck didn't even try to hide his smirk or act embarrassed about getting caught with Rachel in the bathroom. Especially not when he saw the woman waiting's eyes bug out of her head when they both stepped out of the bathroom together. No, he _definitely_ didn't wink at the old buzzard and flash her a 'call me' sign with his hand to rub it in.

No, he definitely didn't.


	3. Watch Me Go

When Rachel's riding him and she's only halfway enthusiastic, Puck knows there's a problem. It's not _him_ because he's a stud to like, a major degree, and this is one of Rachel's favorite positions. And he also knows that if he has any intentions of enjoying their day together without her dads around, he needs to solve it. _Fast_.

He grabs her hips to keep her still and tilts his chin up and raises his brow in silent question. She knows by now that he knows her well enough to be able to tell when something's up, so it doesn't come as a surprise that almost immediately, she starts off with a long winded rant. When she lies down on his chest, it's a painful reminder that _yeah_, he's still inside of her.

He's not really listening because all of his willpower is going to not moving his hips and fucking her. But he definitely hears the words 'mirror' and 'watching' and now she's suddenly got all of his attention.

"You wanna watch." He gets to the point because Rachel won't and she could talk around herself forever and _hello_ – she's still on top of him.

So, he makes the not so hard executive decision to take control of the situation. "Babe. Shut up," he mutters against her mouth. "You wanna watch me fuck you." She smacks his chest and starts to stutter out a reply but he just juts his hips up and that shuts her up pretty fast.

"Yes. _Hard_."

Luckily for her, Puck's more than happy to oblige to Rachel's request. She's embarrassed, he can tell, and as far as kinky shit goes, what she's asking is pretty low on that end of the spectrum, but for her, it's at the top. She's still new at being sexually open – her words, not his – so he decides not to tease her.

Instead, he just picks her up, still attached to him, and sits her down on her dresser. He shoves some of her stuff out of the way and roughly pulls her to her feet and shoves her over the dresser. Her answering yelp earns her a smack on the ass. "You wanted it, baby."

He plants her feet so that her stance is wide and he takes a second to step back and just enjoy the view. Because it's fucking _amazing_, and Rachel's got an incredible ass. He looks in the mirror and sees her looking back at him and her mouth is open, silently moaning.

He palms his cock and spreads around the wetness that was left there by her and strokes himself a few times before taking his position behind her. She backs her ass up on his cock and takes him between her legs. He grabs her right leg and hitches it up to his waist, completely exposing her to the mirror, and his eyes. To his complete fucking surprise, she takes a hold of his length and lines her clit up with the tip of his dick and slides, fucking _slides_, herself up and down his dick.

The friction of Noah's length against her folds and her clit is wonderful and she really has no idea why it took her so long to voice her want about watching them in the mirror. Not only is the sensation of her gliding along Noah amazing in of itself, it's made all the more erotic by them watching each other in the mirror right above her dresser. She's watching Noah's reaction to grinding on him, while his eyes are locked to the sight between her legs. She doesn't dare look because she knows once she does the coil in her stomach will snap and she likes watching Noah like this. But still, she wants him inside of her.

"Noah," she gasps. "Please. Inside." Her words are disconnected and seem out of body, but Noah understands what she means. He stills her movements and holds his erection and places a firm smack on her behind again that makes her moan out loud and start moving.

The friction of him along her folds, as nice as it was, is nothing compared to the feeling of his erection, hard and hot, slipping inside of her. Her nails dig into his thigh once he's in to the tip and she undulates her hips, popping the head in and out of herself. It's _delicious_, she thinks, the feeling of her walls stretching to accommodate his girth. It's a mix between a burn and something else she can't describe, and doesn't really care to, but it's pure _pleasure_ and it's amazing and it's _Noah_.

He hisses and she takes her eyes off of the sight of their joining and up to Noah. The way he groans her name is rough and sexy and sends a shiver down her spine. She loosens her grip on his thigh and she probably left nail marks but she can't really bring herself to care and Noah isn't complaining either and she finally lets herself sink down onto him until they're pressed up against each other, skin to skin. The sight of _him_ inside of _her_ is oddly thrilling and wholly arousing. "More," she gasps out. "Please, Noah."

Neither of them will last long. Puck's been on edge since Rachel brought this whole thing up, and Rachel's been hanging on a precipice since she decided to take control. He moves, fast and hard. So hard that she's going to have marks from the edge of her dresser edged into her skin, much like her nails on his thigh. Somehow, it only serves to make things hotter.

She's glad they're alone – Rachel's room is soundproofed, but she's not sure that even that would work to muffle her cries tonight. That, and the sound of Noah's skin slapping against hers. She takes note of them, because honestly, they might be her new favorite noise – her cries, Noah's grunts, and their skin slapping against each other. She loves him and he loves her, but this, this is different. This is _fucking_, and there's something animalistic about it that she can't explain.

"Oh my _god_." She shifts and that spot inside of her that only Noah can seem to hit (and she almost always fails to) is reached and white hot heat flashes behind her eyes. Rachel's clenching around Puck so tightly that she literally holds him inside of herself and he's done. He's been watching his cock pounding her pussy and he can totally fucking _see_ her come around him and clench her walls.

With a wail of his name, Puck bends her completely over and makes shallow thrusts and spills himself inside of her. He comes in spurts, coating her with _him_. Rachel doesn't know what's more arousing; watching Noah move inside of her or the results of Noah moving inside of her – it makes her stomach churn in a good way, feeling him dispense himself right after she herself reaches her peak.

Vaguely, she remembers that the position she's in is uncomfortable, which Noah seems to pick up on and backs her away from the dresser. Her stomach stirs again when he pulls out and both of their orgasms coat her thighs. Her bones feel like jelly and she barely realizes that Noah's pulled her back onto the bed and she's laying on his chest until she moves her head and hits a solid wall of muscle.

"I think I deserve a medal for that one. I literally fucked your brains out."


End file.
